deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor encounters
The inhabitants of the USG Ishimura are not all dead when Isaac Clarke and his team arrive on the ship. Throughout Isaac's progress in the ship, loosely termed 'survivors' are discovered. However, many have been driven insane by the Marker or the Necromorphs, and suicide as Isaac approaches, while the others encountered are usually killed before anything can be done to save them. Chapter 1 Man behind door This survivor is encountered when you first enter the room with your first weapon. When you enter, you hear him sobbing with fright to himself behind a locked door on the other side of the room. He does not hear you until you step up on the platform where the Plasma Cutter is. Once he hears you, he immediately stops crying and begs you to open the door for him, saying he doesn't have a key, and can't figure out how to hack the door. After you grab the Plasma Cutter, he becomes more panicked, saying he can hear creatures through the vents coming for him. Once you unlock the door, he flies into a full-blown panic, saying he can hear creatures everywhere, and he still can't unlock it from his side. When you finally open the door for him, you find him being mauled to death by a Slasher. There is nothing you can do to save him; the slasher will kill him no matter how fast you are to kill it. Ghostly whispers After Isaac checks the damage report of the USG Kellion, he passes through the flight lounge and an attached bathroom. Entering, a bloodstained warning and graffiti can be seen written on the male-side wall ("where is everybody?", "hear is (sic) weird noise", "shut the fuck up"). If Isaac readies his weapon and shines light to read the messages, ghostly voices can barely be hear rapidly muttering strange technical and biological related phrases (this observer distinctly heard a phrase ending in "..... Red Marker."). Isaac also appears to show in-game "apprehension", as his heartbeat and inconsistent breathing can be heard. Presumably this is the same voice the graffiti writer told to "shut up" - and is a hallucination. Chapter 2 File:Survivors1.jpg|Blind Woman File:Survivor4-1.jpg|Baby Lab Worker File:Survivor2.jpg|Head Banger File:Survivor3.jpg|Choking Man File:Medical25.jpg|Insane Nurse Blind Woman When you step off the tram in Chapter 2: Intensive Care, in the corner there is a woman with a bloodstained blindfold. She is stroking her friend "McCoy" and trying to comfort him, saying help has arrived. (In reality, she is stroking a dismembered torso.) She says she knew Isaac would come, "just like you said", and that she "saved something for you". She reaches behind the torso, turning it over, revealing maggots eating away at it. Beleaguered, she fumbles, and barely manages to drop the Kinesis module in front of Isaac. She asks if she can go now, and with the last of her breath, says that McCoy wants to bring her to "the shuttle". She then succumbs to her wounds. Baby Lab Worker While walking down the hallway to the baby lab, a worker suddenly appears at the window, begging you to let him out. A Lurker suddenly appears behind him and fires a quill into the hand he is pounding the window with, smashing it and pinning it to the wall. The Lurker fires another quill into his back. With a sudden loss of interest, the Necromorph begins to scale the wall, leaving the man to scream in agony. It then suddenly turns around and fires all 3 of it's quills into the worker's head, decapitating him (and splattering the remains of his head all over the window you are looking through). Head Banger While walking down the Imaging Diagnostics hallway, a heavy banging sound is heard. When you turn the corner, you see it is a man smashing his head repeatedly against the wall, with blood spattering out from each hit. He makes no reaction to your presence, and you can't shoot him. When you near him, he rears his head back and violently brings it into the wall a final time, his skull cracking as he slides down to the ground, dead. The wound on his head makes it clear that he had been banging his head for a long time. He is also heavily mutilated, lacking any flesh on the front of his torso, and he has no organs present in his stomach, and his ribs are clearly visible, he is missing sections of flesh and skin all over his body, and is drenched in blood. It is unknown exactly how this man, as deeply and horrifically mutilated as he was, could survive for so long. He also appears to have some sort of metal on his spine and tubes pretruding from his legs. Choking Man In one room in the Imaging/Diagnostics room, there is a man behind the table who is violently choking. A yellowish liquid is foaming out of his mouth. He dies after choking for a few seconds. A back story log found after beating the game details the transformation of a corpse into an Infector, and the very first symptom is violently choking up a yellowish liquid; implying that the choking man is actually in the first stages of becoming an Infector. Insane Nurse When entering a surgery room, there will be a woman in a glass surgery box, who appears to be operating on a patient. When you get closer, it is clear that she is not operating on the man, but is instead mindlessly sawing into him, laughing hysterically, to the point of his entire ribcage being exposed. She looks back at you, then back to the "patient", who finally dies from his injuries. She then looks back at you again, and brings the saw up to her neck and slices her throat with it. She drops to the floor, gurgling, before finally dying. Right before Isaac enters this room is an audio log whose speaker sounds a lot like the nurse. Chapter 3 "Dead" Engineer There is only one survivor directly encountered in Chapter 3, although the encounter is brief. On the 2nd level of the engine control decks, in a storage room adjacent to one of the lift shafts lies an engineer in a heavily beaten state. He rests underneath a vent on the wall and doesn't move until approached. He then lunges forward, reaching out to Isaac before suddenly collapsing dead. A group of Swarmers is seen exiting the room immediately prior, and are also found in a supply box a floor below, insinuating his cause of death. You can kill the engineer just as he reaches out his hand at you, but his moans will still be heard until his official death. KIA sounds After passing through the other side of the decontamination chamber on the way to the centrifuge, dulled (low-pass) screams and thuds (gunshots) can be heard. Soon after, there is silence. It is implied there was someone who managed to survive and was fighting off Necromorphs, only to die soon after. Although the encounter is brief, and only auditory, it meant there was another person alive on the Ishimura. Owing to the fact the Drag Tentacle is introduced moments later - its characteristic groans are heard for the first time - and a loud crash coincides with fresh limbs nearby, it is likely that is the person who was "eaten" by the Drag Tentacle moments prior, and why it did not lunge at Isaac as he passed by initially. Chapter 4 File:Prop39(Make_us_whole_again).png|Zombie Man Screaming Woman When going down the main lift in the Bridge room, the loud, horrified scream of a woman echoes down the shaft. The scream ends moments after you reach the bottom floor. Upon entry to the level, there are no signs of human life, and no murdered female in sight. Where the scream originated from is unknown. Though it may have been that she was in the shaft as Issac was coming down and she was crushed by the elevator. Zombie Man Going up the main lift to level 3 is a man through a doorway who, briefly, asks Isaac to "Make us whole again" before walking off; it is unknown where he went, as there is a Pregnant and Enhanced Slasher down the corridor. If Isaac is quick enough, rushes, and reopens the door immediately, it can be seen he vanishes after walking five feet away (gameplay-related). Also of note, he is a survivor that Isaac can shoot, although it has no effect. He is most likely a hallucination. Chapter 5 SurvivorMedicalDimentia01.png|Hysterical Woman Mercer01.png|Dr. Mercer Hysterical Woman Before going into Dr. Mercer's office, you can see a woman standing at the end of the hallway next to a surgical bed to the right. She is staring at a dead body on the ground and is laughing/crying hysterically, which is on an eternal loop, and does not react to your presence in any way, and is invulnerable. She dies when Mercer vents the air throughout the deck into space; you do not see her die, but her body is there. A very interesting detail that many players do not notice is that the dead body on the ground looks identical to her, right down to the injuries on the face. This, the fact that the health bar on her back reads zero, and the fact she is invulnerable, implies that the woman may have been a hallucination. The nurse's death is actually not triggered by Mercer venting the oxygen. If you stand in the doorway to Mercer's office with mixing the poison, you can run back to the nurse before the air is vented. She dies when you get the sample of the necrotic flesh. Dr. Mercer The insane Chief Resident and Head Surgeon , Doctor Challus Mercer is first encountered in this chapter, revealed to be hiding on the medical decks in apparently safe areas. He first talks to Isaac inside the lab from behind a glass/perspex screen, revealing his plans concerning the Necromorphs and their transportation to Earth and his knowledge of the Hive Mind, and then releases the Hunter. Once Isaac escapes back to the security station and enters E.R. Mercer is again shielded behind a glass pane whilst attempting to convince Isaac that he will die. He releases the Hunter once more and retreats down the ICU. He is then met again at the Cryogenics lab where Isaac traps the Hunter in the freezing chamber. Mercer then retreats again, possibly to the emergency tram station or to another unknown area of the ship. Chapter 6 More ghostly voices Whether these are a hallucination from the red marker, a representation of Isaac's own insanity developing or something entirely different is not clear, however upon entering the hydroponics deck Isaac can enter the toilet facilities for that deck where there are bodies, severed limbs and pools of blood scattered across the floor and walls. The closer he gets to the toilet block the louder the voices become until once he actually enters the block they become quite intense. There are so many voices that it is hard to pick out exactly what they are saying. Elevator music After the part where you have to avoid being burned in hydroponics you'll take a lift back down. While in the lift you'll hear a woman singing Dead Space's version of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" in a manner similar to the that of the ghostly whispers in chapter 10, only here is sounds like it's coming from a speaker of some sort. Chapter 7 SurvivorElavatror2.png|Elevator Man Elevator Man When you reach the far end of the rig room and activate the elevator, you'll begin to hear painful moans from a nearby survivor. When the elevator reaches your level, the door opens to reveal a dying engineer lying on the ground, his left arm severed. He groans and reaches out to Isaac for help before collapsing, dead. Immediately after activating the elevator, his arm precipitously falls from a vent above, followed quickly by an onslaught of Slasher Necromorphs - the likely cause of his demise. Chapter 8 SurvivorCommsArray.png|Crawling Man Crawling Man After entering the passage guarded by the two Guardians, a survivor will crawl around the corner, groaning in his death throes, and subsequently die as the game's first whole Divider comes around the corner as well. You can shoot and dismember the survivor, yet he will still act out his programmed death scene. Chapter 9 SurvivorValor1.png|Gravity Panel Marine SurvivirValor3.png|Legless Marine File:SurvivorOnBoardVallor5.png|Fleeing Marine Gravity Panel Marine A third and final marine can be seen pinned to the ceiling by one of the malfunctioning gravity panels, moaning in obvious pain. Nothing that can be done to help him - neither via rescue nor mercy killing. His ultimate fate is unknown, although the fact that he was trapped and heavily injured when the ship later explodes almost certainly suggests KIA status. Legless Marine After leaving the room with the shooting range on the USM Valor, you discover a space marine, sitting on the ground and holding up his severed leg. He grunts in pain a few times, and then falls backward, dead. The size of the leg the marine is holding doesn't actually match up with what should be the size of his own missing leg. This marine is found outside of an operating room with a malfunctioning medical laser suggesting that he lost his leg inadvertently during his escape from the Necromorphs, but only made it to the hall before Isaac finds him. Fleeing Marine Another soldier can be seen running away from you as you enter a room. The door closes and locks as he leaves. It is never explicitly shown what happens to him, but the fact that he is never shown again in the game implies that he was killed; either by a Necromorph or when the Valor exploded. However, when Isaac follows his path after retrieving the singularity core, a lone dead marine can be seen by an elevator with a blown power unit. Seeing as Isaac nearly avoided injury when one exploded near him (before Dr. Kyne's transmission), it is likely the same marine - lacking a Kinesis module - was killed when the power unit was ejected, or was unable to escape a pursuer. Chapter 10 File:MercerJTemple5.png|Jacob Temple File:Survivorch10_2.png|Unitologist Woman Even More Ghostly Voices When Isaac enters the room with dead Unitologists after exiting the tram, two ghostly voices can be heard singing Dead Space's version of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". Dr. Kyne The ships chief science officer is encountered behind a secure glass pane in the sleep block security station. He informs Isaac of the importance of returning the marker to its pedestal on the planet and aids Isaac in locating the nav cards needed for the executive shuttle. He will not leave the security station however and if Isaac attempts to visit him before he has located the nav cards, Kyne starts to ramble believing Isaac to be his wife. Eventually Kyne leaves to pilot the shuttle into the hangar deck. Jacob Temple An engineer working on board the Ishimura, during the game the player will find many audio logs left by him detailing the failure of systems and mechanics on the ship which he is trying to fix, eventually giving up on this mission he decides to search for his loved one Elizabeth Cross. Their reunion is short-lived however as Mercer captures them both and proceeds to kill Elizabeth first by puncturing her skull presumably so the Infectors can have an easier access to her brain. Temple dies right after in a similar fashion while Isaac looks on helplessly. Unitologist Woman Upon entry to the back room to Sleep Block C, you discover a room full of dead Unitology worshipers, who committed suicide under the orders of Dr. Mercer, their impaled heads wrapped up in bandages. One woman remains alive in the room, but upon your entry, she laughs hysterically, and promptly blows her head off with a gun. This gun is most likely a Divet, However it looks as if it's another weapon not featured in the Game. The woman is the only one in the room to die from a gunshot; the others were impaled in a similar fashion to Jacob Temple and Elizabeth Cross. Dr. Mercer The doctor is met for the final time in this chapter. He allows himself to be killed and then turned into a Necromorph by an Infector right before Isaac's eyes. The transformation can be halted early by killing the Infector and then Mercers human body slumps to the floor, dead and apparently lacking a head. Chapter 11 Necromorph screams Upon entering the first place where the necromorphs attacked, you will hear slasher screams, as they where attacking someone. Maybe they were attacking a survivor and killed them. As when it finishes you are attacked in the entrance door. Dr. Kyne After obtaining the escape ship, Dr. Kyne rushes out to greet you, telling you that you two must escape immediately. Before you are able to board the ship, however, Kyne is shot in the chest by Kendra Daniels, who boards the ship and takes off with the Marker. As Kyne lies dying on the floor, he reaches out and gasps for his dead wife, Amelia, to come back to him, before collapsing to the ground dead. Even more Ghostly voices After loading the red marker to the loading dock When you head back to the hallway with all the locked doors just before the elevator in the tram station. More ghostly voices can be heard. One voice will whisper "Isaac" and soon two more voices join in. It gets more intense and then it will suddenly go silent. It may be voices calling out to Isaac behind the locked doors saying to help them before dying a ghostly silence. Notes *It's evident there are no survivor encounters in the colony, as nearly everyone was slaughtered. *Two survivors are seen in the lullaby trailer, their fates are unknown. Sources Category:Characters